Genos' Weaknesses
by TamagoHead
Summary: A short drama featuring Genos, Saitama and Dr. Kuseno immediately after the sea king arc. Genes is feeling low after his defeat and is determined to become the best disciple by following Saitama's training routine at the beach. Nothing seems to go on well to poor Genos of course. One-Shot only.


Genos is willing to do anything to become stronger and be the best disciple. This story takes place after the battle with the Sea King and Genos has returned a week later with a fully repaired (and upgraded body).

(See end for notes)

Genos: Good morning, Dr. Kuseno. It's me, Genos again.

Dr. Kuseno: Oh! Good morning Genos (yawns). Aren't you a bit late today? Did something happen to you?

Genos: Well, my story is…

Dr. Kuseno: Well let's see … no missing limbs, no wrecked torso, no disfigured face, and no ugly hair! Well, well I can immediately sense something's not right about you this time! I smell something fishy ...

Genos: (Gasps) Dr. Kuseno! I am truly impressed. You can immediately sense something is wrong even without my lengthy explanation.

Dr. Kuseno: (Sighs) Ever since you've moved out, you hardly come pay me a visit except for repairs and upgrades.

Genos: Dr. Kuseno! I'm really sorry that I've made you feel this way. But please be assured that I will never, ever forget how you have saved my life numerous times and how you have always patiently listened to my stories. To me, you are just like my father and I'm willing to do anything …

Dr. Kuseno: (laughs) You don't need to apologise. It was just a joke and I'm actually glad to see you in one piece. You can even give me a hand with the cleaning! The place has been a mess without your help.

Genos: Thank you and sorry again for disturbing you so early in the morning. But this is something that is rather … urgent and it's a rather long story. But I can promise I'll definitely clean up the lab before leaving.

Dr. Kuseno: No problem. I'm just a lonely old man who has nothing to do besides taking good care of you anyway. Come in and I'll have your favorite cookies with milk ready. I can hear your hungry engines churning.

Genos: YES!

==== Both men get seated beside the dining table and Genos starts sharing his story ====

Saitama: (Gasping and screaming, half naked and drenched in sweat on the futon) Genos! GENOS! NO! Please I am not going to take this anymore! STOP! NO! DON'T!

Genos: But Saitama sensei! I must not stop because this is too important for me . In order to become your best disciple and strongest hero, I am willing endure with ANY kind of training no matter how trivial it seems. To be honest sensei, this is still way too easy for me and I can still go on for as long as …

Saitama: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I AM YOUR SENSEI AND I DEMAND THAT YOU CEASE ALL ACTIVITIES IMMEDIATELY!

Genos: I can't just stop like that even if I wanted to. I can't control this myself!

Saitama: Arragh! Fine! (get up and rushes towards the air conditioner, removes the "Save energy" sticker and turns it on to full power)

Saitama: Check this out Genos (holding up a thermometer)! It's 46 degrees in the room and ever since you came back from your upgrade you have been heating up the room with your body and it's still bloody summer! What the hell did Dr. Kuso do to your body?! Some form or accidental short circuit? Or was it deliberate?! I know you want to be stronger but this is totally unnecessary! I am really going to make you pay for my extra electricity bill, FOR REAL! Can't you just turn it off?!

Genos (frowns): Sensei … it's Dr. Kuseno. Not Dr. Kuso.

Saitama: Stop correcting me!

Genos: I am disappointed in my lack of ability after my tragic defeat, I only told Dr. Kuseno that I need more firepower and ability to endure high heat in summer, just like you sensei. I am very sorry if this has caused you to suffer so much.

Saitama: For the last 3 years I've indeed endured the entire summer without any air conditioning, but the worst was only 40 degrees. If this is allowed to continue I'm scared that my eyebrows are going to fall out and I'll look like a total creep!

Genos: To be frank sensei, I heard from the news that these few days have been exceptionally hot … approaching 40 degrees Celsius so I must be merely raising the temperature by 6 degrees.

Saitama: Oh…is that so? Do you know 6 degrees can make a HUGE difference? Of course you won't cos you can't even feel it.

Genos: My temperature sensors are permanently switched off. But you are right Sensei (lowers his head and clenches his fist in frustration) I must also put your well-being into consideration before going for my upgrades. I am really sorry for my oversight in this matter.

Saitama: (Suddenly turns into serious mode) Say, Genos. You have recently been defeated by the sea king and the likely reason is because you are not suited for fighting in wet weather. Your firearms will be useless, and you must change to overcome this fatal weakness.

Genos: (Gasps) Saitama sensei! You are absolutely right about this (immediately takes out his pen and scribbles into his notebook). But … how should I change myself in my next upgrade?

Saitama: (remains in serious mode) Instead of fighting with fire, how about you learn to fight with a different kind of 'element'?

Genos: SENSEI! That's brilliant! I've never thought of that!

Saitama: (Yes he took the bait! Soon I'll be able to get unlimited water supply, air conditioning, and even a bonus refrigerator and ice cream maker for my home ha!)

==== Back to Dr. Kuseno's lab at present ===

Dr. Kuseno: Different element? You mean something like "water man" or "Ice man" huh?

Genos: Dr. Kuseno you are getting close but that's not yet the end of my story. The most important part is still coming.

Dr. Kuseno: That's not it?!

Genos: Meanwhile, can I help myself to the second round of cookies and some ice coffee?

Dr. Kuseno: Sure, be my guest.

Genos (back in a flash): OK let's continue.

==== Back to Saitama's home ====

Saitama (lying down on the futon eating crushed ice dessert made by Genos): Hey this tastes delicious! I'm truly impressed how good you are in preparing desserts.

Genos: Thanks Sensei, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm fitted with "perfect taste buds" function and I have downloaded the latest recipe books into my system. To make this, I topped shaved ice with generous amounts of coconut milk, syrup and mango. It is a recipe from the Southern regions.

Saitama: Hey I have a brilliant idea! Since we're bit short of money and its is so damn hot and there's no way I'm going to afford any more air conditioning, why don't we go to the beach for a swim? At the same time, we can set up a dessert store and earn some quick bucks?

Genos: But we're heroes. We're supposed to be protecting the public, not selling desserts.

Saitama (in serious mode): Genos. Even though we have defeated the sea king, do not assume that that's the end. We have only killed a handful of them but the ocean is much bigger and deeper than you think. You must take your training to the next level by being adaptable. In another words, you must conquer the sea, your greatest enemy. Besides that, you need to have some fun and hot girls in life besides training. Finally, we'll starve and fall sick without money to buy food.

Genos (Gasps and takes out his pen): Sensei! This is brilliant! I must write down your words immediately!

Saitama: By the way, have you ever been to the beach?

Genos: I honestly do not remember, sensei.

Saitama: Seriously?! But can YOU swim?

Genos: I have not tried ever since I've turned into a cyborg. I do not see the reason I need to swim since flying is much more efficient for me. But I believe I can swim if I try hard enough because Dr. Kuseno told me my body is water proof and can survive 500 meters under water, and I can hold my breath for 5 minutes with backup oxygen … I also have a detachable flotation device …

Saitama: That's good enough. Let's go!

Genos: NOW?

Saitama: Yes because we need to be back by tomorrow for another time-limited summer sale. And I insist you leave behind your notebook and pen (seizing them away from Genos). They're going to get wet anyway so just try to remember everything in your head OK? Just pack your swim pants, ice maker and ingredients.

Genos: But I don't have swim pants.

Saitama: Just any pants will do ok? We're out or here in 5 minutes.

(10 minutes later, both heroes are standing on the rooftop. Genos has changed into a pair of knee-length trunks with pineapple prints that he normally wears at home, a bright yellow tank top, a pair of green flip flops and a straw hat. He is carrying a giant backpack full of ingredients and necessities for the dessert store, 'spare parts' for swimming, towels, spare sets of clothes, sunscreen, mosquito repellent (for sensei, of course). Saitama has changed into a pair of black swim pants and ANOTHER of of his favorite "Oppai" tee).

Saitama: Genos do you have the directions?

Genos (eyes beeping and scanning): My internal GPS identifies 3 beaches. The one nearest is 10 km away but it's still in ruins from sea king's attack and I spot no signs of life. The second nearest beach is 20 km away on a deserted island, but is clean with a stunning view. The third nearest beach is near a holiday resort so I'd expect it to be pretty crowded, and it's approximately 40km away.

Saitama: Then let's go to the third beach! If we run full speed we can certainly make it on time!

Genos: Yes sensei!

(30 minutes later…)

Saitama: We've finally reached! But this is way too crowded with sun bathers and umbrellars! There's no room for another stall!

Genos: No worries sensei. I can make room in no time. (He walks to a spot right up to a clean spot next to the beach's entrance where there is a plenty of passers by) This should be the perfect spot for setting up our stall. (He then turns up his body heater to "hi").

Man: What's happening? I'm feeling so hot!

Girl: Dad, why don't we move to another shaded area?

Woman: I need to go for a dip right now!

Genos: Sensei! We're done!

Saitama: Wow Genos! (Smiles and gives Genos a pat on the shoulder which almost knocked him over) You really can be quite useful sometimes! Now let's set up our stall.

Genos pulls out the foldable table, table cloth, wooden stick with a sign board, ice maker, portable refrigerator, water filter, towels, ingredients, bowls, mixers, disposable bowls and spoons, and spare stacks of coins. In no time, everything is set up and finally he plugs the machines into his "house chore arms".

Saitama: This is looking good! But we're still missing a 'catchy logo' for our stall. How about "Oppai ice"?

Genos: Sensei! No way I am going to draw this kind of sign board! Plus there is plenty of children around!

I think we should call it "Cyborg Ice" because after all I can make good use of my popularity to promote the product. Right now I'm ranked 5th in the popularity poll and I already have a fan club so sensei you don't need to worry …

Saitama (with a giant tendons popping out on his temples): Stop it! That's enough! Just draw some damn ice ok?!

Genos takes out a marker from his arm and draw a cartoon picture of a bowl of ice topped with yellow mango syrup. Saitama snatches the marker and write "One PUNCH Ice".

Genos (with a shocked expression): Why, sensei?

Saitama: If we call it Cyborg ice you're gong to take all the credit again. Now let's get working already.

Genos is immediately spotted by a young pretty girl passing by.

Girl (Screams): Hey arent' you the S-class hero Genos? Oh my! I can't believe this is happening! You look so handsome in real person!

Genos: Welcome. Would you like to to try some one punch ice?

Girl: Yes! One for me please!

Genos takes the order and passes over the bowl of ice.

Girl: Oh thank you! This is too good to be true! I am actually your greatest fan! Can I have your autograph?

Genos: Sure (and takes out a marker and signs on the bowl with his name and face)

Girl: Wow thanks! (takes a close look at the bowl and burst out giggling) The bowl with your face and yellow colored ice looks so adorable just like you! You are so thoughtful for your fans, I have never seen a hero as cute and wonderful as you.

Genos (feels like blushing from all the flattery but unable to): Er…thanks.

The girl then takes one bite of the ice and suddenly yells out in the top of her voice: OH IT'S SO DELICIOUS!

Saitama: Er… is that really that good? She looked like she's some idiot from those stupid cooking anime.

Genos: Sensei! Lower your voice! We must not piss off any customers so that we can earn enough money for the bargain sale tomorrow!

Saitama (serious mode): Yes! You're right. This time I'll let you take all the credit. I'll help out with the money and cleaning ok?

The first girl has attracted so much attention that a huge crowd soon gathered in front of the stall, mostly fan girls and young kids who wants to take a glimpse of the cyborg. The fans tried to grab hold of his hands while he was handing out the dessert. Everyone asked for selfies and handshakes. In less than half and hour, they have used up all the ingredients (except water for plain ice) but the crowd demanded for 'plain ice' which Genos continued to sell at 'discounted price'. In just a few hours, they have made much more money than expected. Saitama is so happy with all the money that he has completely forgotten about the feeling of jealousy.

Genos: Sorry everyone, we're out of ice today. We're closing.

Fan boy: No please! I've been waiting here for hours. Please stay here for a little longer, my cyborg prince! I've been dreaming about meeting you ever since you've become a hero, and I swear I've fallen for you the first time I spotted your photo (charges forward and bear-hugs Genos, and soon another fan boy mob uses this opportunity to grab Genos by the arms).

Genos: Sensei! Help me! I'm being tackled by a mob of crazy fan boys! My housework arms won't be able to last!

Saitama: Don't worry. I've got you. Everyone listen up! Store's closed, thanks and bye!

Fan boy: Shut up baldy! We don't need you here. Aren't you that C-class hero who's a scam? I don't even know your name!

Saitama: Who are you calling bald! What do you mean scam! I'm really angry now! Shut up we're leaving!

With ease, Saitama puts one arm around Genos' waist, another around backpack and swiftly escapes by doing a power jump. In the process he shattered the ground and the stall before Genos has the chance to pack up.

Genos: Sensei! The stall's gone!

Saitama: Never mind about that! Just go!

===== Back to Kuseno's lab =====

Dr. Kuseno: So you want to started a ice-making business, and need me to install upgrade your housework arms?

Genos: You're close Sensei, but that's not yet the end of my story.

Dr. Kuseno: Huh?! Not yet?!

Genos: I need to grab another drink and more cookies. Be right back.

===== Back to the beach ====

(Both Saitama and Genos and standing on top of a cliff approximately 20 metres above the sea)

Saitama: We've arrived at the deserted island No. 2. Finally we can have some peace and quiet.

Genos: Indeed sensei. That was close and for the first time in my cyborg's life…I feel frightened. I don't think I enjoy this sort of publicity.

Saitama: Never mind that! Thanks to you we have made so much money and now we don't have to worry about the bills and food supplies for another 2 months! Why don't we enjoy ourselves here and go for a swim? (While speaking, Saitama pulls off his T shirt and gets ready to jump off the cliff). Join me Genos!

Genos: Wait Sensei. I must change into my swimming gear first.

Saitama: How long will that take?

Genos: Don't worry sensei. I just need to change into my 'standard battle arms' and fit in the flotation device.

(Empties out his equipment from the backpack)

Saitama: Genos!? What the HELL is THAT?!

Genos (Holds up a pink inflatable ring with floral prints): This is the flotation device. Dr. Kuseno says I must not swim without this or else I will sink. I'm made of metal, and metal sinks.

Saitama: Don't be ridiculous. Of course I know metal sinks. But you're a S-class hero but now you look like some kindergarten kid. Can't you activate your boosters like those anime robots under water instead?

Genos: I am not sure about that but I can most certainly give it a try.

Saitama: Ok you watch me first. I'm just going to do a simple dive and then 'doggie style'.

Genos: What is that?

Saitama: Just kick your legs and paddle with your arms like a dog. Get it?!

Genos: In my records, I have heard "free style", "back stroke", " butterfly" and "breaststroke" but never heard of doggie style. Is this some kind of new move? Teach me, sensei!

Saitama with a big sweat drop over his bald head: (Crap. How am I supposed to tell him that I've never learned how to swim before and I don't now any of those professional styles? Just make up some intelligent story and hope he believes it!): Ahem, well … the 'doggie style' is the most basic swim style that anyone can easily perform naturally and instinctively. Dogs can swim easily without learning. In battle or in wilderness, you must learn how to trust your instincts. This is something you've probably lost through cyborg modification but now you need to re-learn that again. Understand?

Genos (Gasps):Brilliantly said Sensei! I must remember this!

Saitma (Yes! He buys the story!): Now watch me!

Saitama leaps off the clip and dives into the water head first, then he waddles back up the surface and around in doggie style.

Saitama: See? This is easy and fun!

Genos: Sensei I'm coming!

Genos copies Saitama's moves exactly and dives in with a GIGANTIC SPLASH. A school of fish and shark is seen flying out of water and landed on rocks.

Saitama: Hey Genos that was awesome! (no signs of Genos) Where are you? Hey come up already!

No response from below.

Saitama: Holy crap!

Saitama takes a deep breath and goes under water to look for Genos. The view is obscured by murky water created by a Genos's impact to the sea bed and it is impossible to look for him. Quick, he must be saved within 5 minutes or else … then an idea crossed his mind.

Saitama takes a breath in and executes his move: Normal consecutive punches !

Saitama punches against the surface of the water, resulting in the ocean to split and reveal the sea bed. Saitama looks around and finds Genos's head stuck inside a hole with legs sticking up and kicking fanatically. With superhuman speed, Saitama grabs hold of Genos and pulls him out to the cliff top before the sea water closes back in.

Saitama: Genos are you ok?! What happened to your boosters? I was kind of getting worried about you.

Genos: The impact of diving head first caused my sensors to shut off temporarily. When I regained my consciousness I realized my head was stuck and I wasn't able to fire my boosters under water. Thank you for saving me sensei. I'm always causing you trouble and even made you worried. I'm really sorry.

Saitma (pats Genos on the head): No. I should be the one apologizing. It was me who teased you and insisted that you shouldn't swim without your erm … "flotation device". Well, since there's no one around why don't you just enjoy your swim with that thing around you?

Genos: No sensei it's ok! You only said it because you wanted me to understand my own weakness and become stronger. I can try without this flotation device one more time.

Saitama: No please, I don't want to do this another time. If this happens too often I'm really going to lose all my eyebrows. OK?

Sensei: Yes! (looks away) Hey I spot a pile of dead bodies floating on the sea! Looks like you have killed a bunch of sea monsters with your punch.

Saitama: Indeed. Well, now we can finally enjoy our swim without these bastards getting in our way. Let's go. Oh and don't forget to pickup the free fish before we head back. We're having fish for dinner.

Genos: Sensei...actually when i was stuck in the hole I dug out some giant lobsters. I think they will be perfect for another hot pot.

Saitama: Hot pot in summer? Isn't that a bit ridiculous?

Genos: Leave it to me sensei. You head home first because I'll need to get some necessities for the dinner.

Saitama: Ok but don't be too late though because I'm already starving!

=== back in Kuseno's office ===

Dr. Kuseno: So that's why you're here?

Genos: Yes. I need you to install a cooling device in my body so that I can keep the room cool while Saitama sensei is enjoying his lobster hotpot.

Dr. Kuseno: That's all after all you've told me?

Genos: Of course not. I need to discuss with you about adopting a new fighting element, further upgrades so that I can fight and swim underwater, and just be a better cyborg of justice. But that will take too long so meanwhile I just want to eat some dinner and leave the rest of my worries for tomorrow. I would also like to invite you along to our hot pot dinner. I have never seen you leaving the lab and I think it's good that you come out and ... have fun with us.

Dr. Kuseno: I'll be more than happy to join in of course! Don't worry I'll just bring along a portable power generator for the air conditioner if you're worried about Saitama's electricity bills.

Genos: Yes!

=====Meanwhile, Saitama is waiting at home ========

Saitama: What the hell is with Genos? He told me he'd only be out for a short while and it's now already 9pm. I am starving!

==THE END===

My first quick fic I wrote for fun in just an hour. I hope you have enjoyed it. Comments and feedback are welcome so that I can improve in the future.

Bye!


End file.
